


Tony Doesn't Know When To Quit

by Word_Addict



Series: When the Avengers Meet the Guardians [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gamora and Peter are Sweet Little Beans, Gamora wants to kill Tony again, Natasha and Clint are Helping, Starmora, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Tony is watching the security cameras. Gamora and Peter fell asleep. This is definitely not a recipe for disaster...





	Tony Doesn't Know When To Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by my friend and fellow Starmora shipper and betaed by me. Here's to you, Ellie.
> 
> A little bit of language, nothing else.

  
It was time for the routinely security checks again, which mainly entailed JARVIS scanning through the system for any errors or hacks. 

  
He was silently (or as silently as Tony Stark could be) flipping through the security footage, when something caught his eye. Just as he was about to ask JARVIS to rewind, Natasha came in with Clint. 

  
"What are you-" She was promptly cut off by a finger to her lips. 

  
"I think I may have found something to get that  hot green chick to stop threatening me!" Tony replied. 

  
"When you talk like that you do realize it gives her reason to threaten you right? She's not adjusted to Earth's culture, let alone your constant sexist remarks," Nat quipped. 

  
Clint leaned into her and whispered, "you do realize that you're talking to Stark, right? When's he ever gonna learn? Plus, her constant knife flashing is kinda funny," 

  
Tony just rolled his eyes and rewinded the footage to the spot he was searching for.    
"JARVIS, full screen," 

  
"Anything Mr. Stark," the crisp British voice replied. "However, I do not think this will end very well for you, sir."

  
"Whatever JARVIS. It's worth a shot."

  
The anticipated image was than blown up on the screen. What the three Avengers saw was not something they ever thought could be possible. The 'hot green chick' that Tony was so scared of was curled up into the Starlords arms, and appeared to be asleep. 

  
"Whoa" Clint whispered. 

  
"JARVIS... save image" Tony said with the gloatiest voice he could muster.

  
"Very well sir." 

  
He was just about to turn around, with his smug little grin to show the other two how proud they should be of him, when he noticed they were missing. He thought nothing of it until he glanced back at the screen and had to do a double take. 

  
There before him was Natasha dropping down from the vents with wire attached to what he assumed was Clints cable arrow. 

  
_Those traitors!_ He thought. _They better not do anything that'll wake her up!_

  
No such luck as fate would have it. The smallest squeak from Nat could be heard as she tried to dismantle the video camera, promptly blocking his view of the sleeping couple from his view. 

  
The next thing he knew, Gamora had sprung up from her position in Peters arms, scaring him, and listening to Nats explanation before storming down the hallways of the Stark tower until she found the security room, followed by Nat and Peter, who looked only a fraction as mad as the former assassin looked. 

  
Tony was quickly calculating how long it would take him to leave the planet, when the door burst open and Gamora was on him. 

  
"Stark!" She spat with enough venom in her tone, that even without the (extremely) pointy knife at his throat, he would have shuddered. "I thought this was a respectable establishment? And my warnings, was I not clear?" She questioned. 

  
"What the hell?" Peter exclaimed, although he looked more worried for Tony's safety than angry. 

  
Nat and Clint chose that moment to peer around the door into the room and sniggered. The site on front of them was priceless. Tony Stark was  leaning so far back in his chair, Clint was sure it would snap. Looming over him with an impressive amount if intimidation radiating from her, was Gamora. Now, this wasn't the first time that he witnessed the almost-murder of Tony via angry woman, however, this was the most deadly, well, aside from Nat, but at least she knew what to expect.

Peter was a few feet away from said angry alien looking more than a little conflicted. It looked like he knew what he was going to do, because he walked up to her and tried reasoning with her. 

  
"Babe, I know you don't want to here this, but you gotta calm down." Evidently that was not the right thing to say judging by her glare. Peter took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, what he did was stupid and something he should not have done, but we've all done something in the attempts to one up someone."

  
"I have not anything to 'one up' an opponent, I simply win," she stated with a growl. 

  
"It's a generalization!" Peter exclaimed when her gaze shot back to Stark, who was looking more and more scared for his like as the conversation passed. The knife was joined by a sword inches from his heart when Peters attempt to convince her didn't work.    
Tony attempted to speak through the panic in his throat ( the knife one didn't help either).

"LOOK! I mean look! I can delete it! I promise I won't do anything like this ever again!" 

As if to reinforce his point he drew a cross over his heart with his fingers. However this only seemed to confuse the green woman, and her sword point tested right up against his skin. 

  
She leaned in even closer so that her face was level with his and spoke. "You'd be best to keep your word Anthony Stark, or the next time I cannot promise to spare you, again." At that she withdrew her weapons and promptly left the room with a small growl in his direction, but paused briefly to nod at Nat and give her a quick half smile. 

  
"She didn't mean that. She tries not to kill anymore." Peter said before he went to leave. "I don't think." He added as an after thought before rushing to find his girlfriend. 

  
"Told ya so Stark," Nat said before she dragged a hysterical Clint off as well. 

  
"If I may, I told you so as well, sir" JARVIS' voice came through the speakers. 

  
"Yah, thanks buddy."

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
